A Night At The Beach
by mageturtle
Summary: As she waits for him on the curb, she finds herself forced to think about her feelings for him. she could be making a mistake or she could be doing something she's wanted for a long time. Anthony Padilla/Reader(you)


**_READ THIS HERE STUFF:_**

**_I recently figured out something, i get poetic at night. don't judge me, i know I'm weird,_**

**_I wrote the first part of this story at night, so that's why it's awkward in the beginning.. I'M SORRY FOR BEING AWKWARD, KAY?_**

* * *

Her hands wrap around her waist, it's too chilly outside to be in a bathing suit. But as the waves roll in, splashing onto the shore, it's pull almost rocking her to sleep.

Her hair is wet from the showers here, with the wind causing it to slap against the pale skin.

She's waiting for Anthony, he said he'd pick her around six 'o clock. It's almost six thirty now, and to tell you the truth, she's getting a bit anxious

"Anthony.." She whispers into the shrill evening, night slowly starting to break the pink and blue sky.

She finds herself sitting on the curb, waiting for the man she put her nightly trust in.

"Anthony, where are you!" Her voice breaking the cloud of silence,

only the waves and cries from the birds saving her from the madness of isolation.

The once gentle, bright sky has now faded into a dark mess of distanced lights and endless blackness.

Her head in her hands as the wind tickles her bare back, chilled patterns being sown to her skin

"I'm sorry! Becka, please!" The loud screams of unknown voices cause her to look up,

Being met with the sight of a red haired girl, sundress in hand, light hat on head, pink heart glasses blocking eyes, and a curly brown haired boy, bare chested, red fire-traced swimming trunks.

The girl screams at him for not being there for her, the flirtatious boy ravaging the sight of other women,

"Loving each other was a lie" the boys words momentarily stalling the girl at the gate of tears and swears,

"There was no love" her heart is broken, no love for the one with or without it.

"There was me. And there was you. Nothing more" patience dwelling in his mind, the girl walks away,

him only glancing at the young girl sitting on the curb, the one who watched the scene unravel like a blanket of goodies right before her very eyes.

His hurt eyes paying attention to her saddened.

"There can be no love between a crush and a heart."

He leaves her confused. So confused.

The twins of love, now broken. The sun is gone, he's gone, she's gone, they're all gone.

Anthony's not here.

She guesses the time is given to her for thought, about her and Anthony.

_Anthony and her._

Not really a big deal to anyone else, they're just friends,

_good_ friends

_great_ friends

_fantastic_ friends

_amazing_ friends

_perfect, walk to the ends of the earth for you, protect you from the bad guys, hug you when you're sad, protect when you're scared._

_Those friends._

Nothing more than friends.

* * *

Or so she thinks.

* * *

Anthony pulls up next to the empty curb, her glowing frame nowhere to be seen.

As his feet hit the concrete, his eyes glance around, looking for her

"(y/n)?" His voice slowly calls into the night

His heart is picking up it's pace, and his eyes search the ground for any trace of her

"(Y/N)! Where are you?" Anthony's quick voice cracking as his mind notices nothing around him

A slipping hand finds its way into his, jumping at the contact, he swings around to see

_Her_

Hair being blown to the side of her perfect face

She's dry now.

'His heart is close to running out' is what they would say if they rest their head on his chest

"_(y/n)_, I was worried si-" his words stripped in half as her fingers block their passage

She drags him down the pathway, down the hard rock below their feet, down to the sand, and in front of the dark water.

Her body plops to the ground, pulling him with her

Their silence is comforting.

"Anthony" her voice cuts through everything except the calmed waves.

She turns to him with tearful eyes, full and fearful of what the next moments could bring.

He jumps into action and takes her in his arms, cradling her body as the tears begin to bubble over her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong.." his voice is calm and sweet.

"I have to.. "she pushes off him and lands on her back, the soft sand pressing on her skin,

before she can react to anything, Anthony's on top of her, his arms supporting him as his confused orbs stare into hers.

They stay like this for what feels like forever, but probably is only three minutes,

Her hands reach up and cup his face, and he leans down, their lips only brushing together before a long-awaited, deep kiss takes hold,

and Anthony rolls onto his back, pulling her onto his chest,

His arms over his head with hers, resting on the sand, fingers intertwined.

"I can't help it, Anthony" she mumbles through the kiss, the noise barely escaping past the groan that traces her mouth from his gentle biting on her lip.

Then, it stops.

and she's left to stare at his eyes, all she can think to do is let the words slip from her lips.

"Anthony.." Her voice shaky "I think- I think I'm in love with you." A weight lifts from her chest, but she can't force herself to look at him.

His hands pull her head down, and he kisses her again, lips moving together

His voice finding her ear as he says the words "I love you too.. maybe more than you'll ever know"

As the night grows darker, danger of sleep lurks, and he pulls her up.

Her mind still processing the words from her longtime crush.

His hand slips around her waist and he turns to her as they walk, "so what does this make us? Friends with benefits?" She can't help but chuckle at his words

She kisses him again, "well, I do need a boyfriend" a playful smirk finding its way onto her lips

"For what?" He asks

"Protecting me from monsters, playing games, playing pranks on Ian and Mel" she giggles and rests her head on his shoulder.

He smiles at her, poking her arm playfully "we already do that as friends"

She can hear his voice sadden as he says this, but she's knows what will change

"But now, I'll be able to kiss you, hug you longer, fall asleep together and not act weird the next day.." Her heads cocks sideways as she watches her new boyfriend walk with her,  
His brown hair sweeping on his face, his lips curved into a smile, chocolate eyes staring down at her.

"And I can finally call you my girlfriend" his smile warms her, her hands wrapping around him and holding him tightly

"Let's go home, Anthony" she lets him free, taking his hand in hers as they make their way up the path and to the car.

On a cold night, anything can happen.

* * *

_**lol the hell was i on when i wrote this. AM TRULY SORRY, I'll probably write a different one some other time.**_

_**I DON'T LIKE THIS AS MUCH AS THE IAN ONE. *pouts***_


End file.
